Libre
by Icewarriorx
Summary: Joey hates being called a dog, but what if Seto Kaiba meant something else by these insults; knew something he didn't...something that could change the very person Joey's become


I don't own Yugioh and never will...sadly.

Libre

Brown eyes opened to a world of hazy blue. Muddled thoughts ran through the young brain at an incredible speed. Fingers and toes uncurled while limbs stretched languidly before encountering an obstruction. Curious the hands slid along this strange new find.

_It feels...smooth? Yeah, smooth and it's clear...smooth and clear is glass! Or ice, but doesn't feel cold, just kind of cool._

Satisfied with this deduction, the hands continued exploring their surroundings.

_This stuff I'm in...it's not a solid and it's resisting too much to be a gas. It must be a liquid! I can't see well...there are my eyes and here's my nose. Why does my nose feel so strange, it's hard like the glass, but not as smooth. My mouth is the same way. Here are my arms and my chest with wires? Down to my hips and legs and what's thi...oh!_ An involuntary shiver ran down the spine at the touching of this new limb, the hands were about to try again when the ears picked up a strange thumping sound, the hands flew quickly to the glass and the eyes searched eagerly in the blue haze. They were rewarded shortly when two fuzzy shapes, one large, the other small approached his barrier. Sounds filtered through the glass and into the ears; swiftly they began to assemble into words.

"Incredible isn't he? Only a week old and already awake and moving"

"Hai, Sensei-sama"

"This, boy, is the future of war. Soon every major country will have one or two or a hundred of these. And I will hold the contract for all of them, and one day, if you stop playing with that brother of yours, you will as well."

"Hai Sensei-sama," the ears noticed a decrease in tone.

"Was that disrespect I hear coloring your tone Seto?" A sharp crack whistled through the air.

"I have more pressing matters than baby sitting an ingrate, your lessons start in half an hour; see to it that you are not late." The eyes watched as the larger shape moved off into the haze, trying to identify this strange man who knew what it was. The mind was startled out of thoughts by a large thump echoing through the glass. The smaller figure let out a low growl of frustration, curious the throat and mouth attempted to copy it. The figure's head jerked upwards at the weak sound and the corners of his lips rose slightly. Pleased with these results the mouth tried again as the eyes watched the figure. Coming closer the figure placed his hands, palms flat on the glass barrier.

"You really are a little puppy, aren't you?"

_Puppy? _The head quickly turned and the eyes searched the small backside. _Nope, no tail. Puppies have tails and furry ears...I don't feel any. _The small figure watched these antics with something akin to amusement, then the quirked lips were gone and a stone façade settled on his features. Abruptly he turned and left leaving the mind confused and the mouth whimpering. The mind didn't like this; it didn't like being alone anymore after it had learned what it was like to have company. The eyes closed wearily as there was nothing but the blue haze to look at now.

Sometime later the eyes slowly opened to the tapping heard by the ears. Curious the body spun around until it saw another figure, this one larger than the last. Happily the hands touched the glass and had there been a tail it would have been wagging.

"Look at you...dis ain't right. You should be wit kids your own age, well mentally anyway. Instead yor trapped in dis tank until dis damn projects done. Ya know your kinda a cute kid and no one should have to grow up into what your gonna be." The mind puzzled to make sense of these strange ramblings. The eyes watched as the figure picked up something indistinguishable in the blue haze.

"Back up kiddo, your gettin' outta here," the figure grunted as it lifted the object higher.

That was all the warning he got before his world exploded.

Please R&R, esp. if you would like me to continue, constructive criticism is appreciatedIce


End file.
